


Sweet Dreams are Made of... Piles?

by HoneyBeeez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SLEEP PILES!!!, i just needed one big platonic sleep pile, just the four of them being real dorks and sleeping, mention of polyromantic relationships, really awkward keith, thats all i wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez
Summary: All Keith wants to do is beat up a couple of fighting space robots. But its four in the morning and Lance isn't having it one bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted sleep piles. forgive me

There wasn’t enough hours in the day to fit in everything Allura planned for them, and that’s saying something because they’re running on Altean time, and their days are longer than the ones on earth.

By the end of all the training, activities, and, dare he say it, _bonding_ , Keith was wiped out. He trudged up to his room without a word to anyone else, crawled into bed, and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It didn’t really hit him that he missed dinner until the sound of his stomach growling woke him up from his nap. He jumped up like someone sounded the alarm for another fake drill, but quickly relaxed when he figured it out that it was just him.

It wasn’t the first time he forgot a meal or two, and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last. Keith knew he wasn’t the best at taking care of himself, and he thinks that he should probably work on that since he’s technically a defender of the universe now, but old habits die hard.

He peels himself from his bed and thin covers, and trudges down to the kitchen.

Rifling through the Altean-equivalent of a fridge earns Keith a bowl full of food goo and a half of something that looks like purple pita bread. He sits at the dining table like a idiot, or at least he feels like one. But he smiles a little to himself as he does so, because he never had a real dining table to sit at before now. The feeling was nice.

When he’s done eating, he cleans up after himself, mostly because it’s the right thing to do but also because it’s really late and he doesn’t really want anyone else to know that he was up.

With his stomach sated, he’s wide awake. The idea of going back to bed nearly makes him groan. He’s _up_ , even at this ungodly hour, and he wants to _do something_.

Reasonably, he makes his way to the training room, thinking that he can advance a couple levels against the training bot before he wears himself out again. He rolls his shoulders out and stretches out his neck as he makes his way, a small smile breaking across his face as he thinks of the training bot flying across the room and short circuiting.

He freezes, though, as he passes the living room and sees a pile of…. Of _something_ on one of the couches.

The room is dark, but not unusually so, given the time, but it still gives Keith an eerie feeling. Uncertain, he moves around the couch, standing in front of it now, and squints at the mass sitting there. His mind is already supplying a million and one possibilities of what it could be- a rogue alien from the last planet they landed on, a mutated pile of food goo that gained a personality and it lounging there planning its next evil doing- when a light explodes from what looks like a screen and nearly blinds the hell out of Keith.

“What the hell? Keith?” Lance’s voices calls out, his voice cracking from sleep. Keith rubs at his eyes before glaring at the couch. With the light from the screen- now that he sees the screen, he realizes its one of those tablet-like devices from the mind-melding exercise- he finds out the mass on the couch is Lance, Hunk and Pidge.

Only… Pidge is lying over Hunk’s lap and Lance is leaning off of Hunk’s side, like just a second earlier he was curled under Hunk’s arm protectively.

“Uh…” Keith utters intelligently, taking a half a step back.

“Where’d ya disappear to? Ya know ya missed dinner, right?” Lance says, slurring his words together a little as he works on waking up all the way.

“Y-Yeah. I ate, though, so it’s not-” Keith starts, his hand flying up and rubbing at the back of his neck uncomfortably. He feels like he walked in on something he shouldn’t have, like a private moment that only belong to the three of them. He can’t even begin to comprehend the context of this… this…. _Cuddle session_? Is that what this is?

“We were really worried,” Lance says, cutting him off. He sets the tablet-thing on the couch, not before dialing up its brightness so that it bathes the room in gentle white light so it’s not incredibly dark. Now, Keith can see Hunk’s and Pidge’s peaceful sleeping faces, and Lance’s ruffled up hair and worried frown. “You alright?”

The sudden care in his voice puts Keith on edge, because how can he be acting like this when he’s insisted that they’re rivals since they met? Keith decides that he doesn’t like sleepy Lance, and decides to high-tail it out of there.

“Fine,” Keith says curtly. “I’m just gonna get going…” he says, jerking his thumb to the doorway that leads to the hall.

“What?” Lance asks, looking to the hallway, to Keith, then to the tablet. He takes another second, probably running a calculation through his head, before turning back to Keith, mouth agape. “It’s like four in the morning in earth hours! Where’re you going?!” he asks incredulously, his voice rising. Pidge stirs and groans a little, crowding closer to Hunk.

“None of your business!” Keith whisper-yells back, not wanting to disturb them anymore than he already has. He makes to walk out of the living room and is halfway there, before Lance flies off the couch.

“Nope, nope, no, you’re not going anywhere,” he says, grabbing Keith’s arm and pulling him back to the couch. “Knowing you, you’re gonna go to the training room-”

“So?”

“So, it’s four in the morning! There’s no way I’m letting you beat up some murderous robot in the middle of the night when you should be sleeping,” Lance says, fixing him a glare. His grip on his arm doesn’t lose its place, but it does loosen up slightly.

“I slept enough,” Keith retorts, jerking his arm out of his grip. “And why do you care, anyways? I thought we were _rivals_.” Lance looks taken aback by this and blinks at him owlishly for a beat before shaking the expression away and giving him a smirk.

“We are, but we’re also a team, and it’s not fair to compete on two different playing fields,” Lance says.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go back to my room and sleep. Happy?”

“Nope!”

“What?”

“Can’t trust you. You’re staying here, with us,” Lance says, crossing his arms over his chest and _grinning_ like he just won a prize. Keith gapes at him, his eyes flicking to Hunk and Pidge on the couch, before shaking his head.

“I’m not staying for your guys’ little polyromantic… _thing_ ,” he says indignantly, not ready to say _cuddling_ outloud, because damn would _that_  be awkward.

“And what is wrong with polyromantic relationships, exactly?” Lance questions, taking a step forward and squinting at him.

“N-Nothing, just…”

“I’m kidding. And there’s nothing going on here other than your completely-consensual, non-romantic sleep pile,” Lance says, patting his shoulder before pulling him in and basically shoving him towards the couch.

“W-Wait-!”

“C’mon, Keith, you’re not selling your soul or anything,” Lance says. Laughing a little under his breath, Lance finally gets Keith to sit on the couch as close to Hunk as he can get him. “There we go. See?” he says cheerfully. “Now all you have to do is _relax_ ,” he stresses, sitting on the opposite side of Keith and skooching as close as he could to him before folding his legs to the side of him on the couch.

“What are you doing?” Keith asks, giving Lance a freaked-out glance as he shuffles over and puts his head on his shoulder.

“Making sure you don’t escape and go train, duh,” he replies easily, as if this wasn't totally awkward to be stuck to Keith’s side like someone slathered glue on them and stuck them together forcefully. Lance shifts again, trying to get comfortable, before clicking his tongue. “Dude, have you ever been in a sleep pile before?” Lance asks. Keith gives a small shake of his head as an answer, figuring that his voice wouldn’t work for him all too well now. “My little siblings and I used to do this all the time. You get used to it after a while. Just… close your eyes and relax.”

Lance’s voice softens at the last piece of advice, and Keith decides that cuddly Lance is worse than sleepy Lance.

He doesn’t know how it happens, but it’s probably because of the warmth that surrounds him better than his thin blankets and the soft sounds of slow breathing, because in only about a minute, he’s fast asleep.

* * *

When Shiro wakes up the next morning, he’s expecting discourse over breakfast. He’s expecting Keith and Lance to be bickering over something petty as they try to eat at the same time, Hunk trying to negotiate with Coran about when they can stop and get more ingredients for meals, and Pidge to be pleading Allura to let them into the tech rooms so they can experiment.

What he’s not expecting is complete quiet.

As he looks around, he finds the four of them sprawled out on the couch, sleeping complacently and looking every bit as the kids they really are. Pidge is in Hunk’s lap, their feet tucked behind Keith’s back as he rests against Hunk’s side, and Keith’s arm is thrown over Lance, who somehow draped himself over Keith and the rest of the couch.

If Shiro calls in Coran to take a picture of them like this, then the four of them don’t know about it.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!!  
> please leave a comment and tell me what you think!!  
> have an awesome day/night/whatever, and please take care of yourself!!!!   
> -HB


End file.
